ENCUENTROS A MEDIA NOCHE
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Reto fic 2...


**Reto fic**

 **ENCUENTROS DE MEDIA NOCHE**

 **Por. Tatita Andrew**

Y fue en la universidad donde se conocieron fue amistad a primera vista entre Candy y Annie.

Ambas chocaron con los libros, y de allí nunca pararon de hablar, y en el primer instante en que se encontraron con Archie Candy supo que su amiga estaba perdida sin remedio.

La forma en que lo miraba, como le sonreía, y él no se quedaba atrás podía verlo en sus miradas pero ninguno de los dos decía algo que lo animara al otro.

Ambas sabían la fama de mujeriego que tenía Archie todas en el colegio se morían por él.

Y en una de sus conversaciones le pregunta a su amiga.

-A ti te gusta Archie.

-¿Qué cómo crees? Ay Candy soy tan evidente

-Si ja ja , en realidad ambos lo son.

-No lo creo. Archie me dijo que le gusta alguien más.

-¿Segura?

-Si Candy

Candy no se podía quedar con aquella espina adoraba a su amiga y tenía que averiguar si era verdad que Archie estaba enamorado de alguien más.

-Archie me permites dos palabras.

-Tú eres la amiga de Candy

-Sí, quería saber si te gusta alguien en la Universidad.

-Si me gusta alguien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es por alguien, pero déjalo allí. Debo irme gracias.

Candy se sentía tan mal por haber hablado con Archie era evidente que se había delatado con él sobre los sentimientos de Annie. Ni siquiera le podía mencionar a ella que se había atrevido a hablar con él.

A la mañana siguiente no sabía con qué cara podía presentarse ante su amiga, por andar de entrometida.

Cuando esta salta de un solo y la abraza en medio de la universidad dando vueltas con ella.

-Ey Annie me vas a matar…..

-Candy mi niña te adoro, hermosa estoy tan feliz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eres mi cupido, gracias a ti, Archie se atrevió a decirme lo que sentía, antes no lo hacía porque no veía en mi interés. Pero le dije que soy tímida y que no sabía cómo comportarme delante de él. Gracias a que hablaste con él lo animaste a hacerlo.

-Annie que feliz me haces, yo pensé que me había entrometido en todo. Y la verdad no estaba muy segura de lo que había hecho.

-No Candy al hablar contigo se animó, supo que sería correspondido dice que no se ha enamorado de nadie en mucho tiempo.

Las cosas iban bien después de varias semanas, Annie y Archie más enamorados que nunca y por supuesto Candy moría de diabetes bahhhh no porque tenían que ser tan melosos delante de ella.

Ella odiaba esas cosas, esas muestras de cariño no, eso no era para ella, solo se dedicaba a estudiar y nada más.

Muchos en la universidad se morían por ella pero su corazón era libre, no había nadie que se hubiera robado su querer.

Un mes después de su amistad con Annie y de vivir una crisis con aquellos dos, se amaban por un momento y al siguiente se odiaban, ambos acudían a ella para contarle sus problemas a veces se hartaba de ser el paño de lágrimas de ese par de locos

Pero lo hacía porque la felicidad de su amiga era la suya.

En aquellos días Annie no paraba de hablar de Albert, hasta ahora nunca lo había nombrado pero al parecer estaba de viaje en el exterior y volvía en unos días, Candy la verdad sentía que conocía al tipo de tanto que lo nombraba su amiga, y dudaba mucho que fuera una persona real, caballero, había sido modelo, médico, cirujano, Psiquiatra, Ingeniero en Marketing, tenía varias empresas y también daba capacitación sobre Coahing . Guapísimo según lo describía, había tenido una esposa hace varios años, pero se habían separado, fruto de esa unión tenían un niño.

Anni le conto el infierno que vivió Albert cuando ella no quiso que viera, al niño, nunca más tanto se desesperó que incluso llego a ofrecerle toda su fortuna y sus bienes con tal de no perder contacto con el muchacho, pero esto solo hizo que aquella mujer le dijera que trataba de comprarla con su dinero. Por lo que Annie le conto a Candy que Albert se había vuelto un ser muy solitario de lleno metido en sus diferentes trabajos nada más.

Y no era que le faltaban mujeres al contrario era acosado, lo llamaban le enviaban fotos muy indecentes. Era tanto que había escuchado de aquel hombre que deseaba mucho conocerlo.

Ella había tenido un romance con Terry en el tiempo en que estuvo en el colegio pero había sido solo durante ese tiempo él estudiaba también en la universidad, y siempre le andaba insistiendo para volver pero ya era pasado, no quería volver con él.

Ese día en particular había discutido mucho con Terry ya estaba cansada de la persecución ese tipo no entendía un no, que ya entre ellos no había nada.

Pero nadie la preparaba para lo que le esperaba esa mañana al salir de clases había un gran imagen de Candy totalmente desnuda le habían tapado la cara con un stikers pero ese cabello era inconfundible, todos se reían de ella, decía la pancarta "ya saben dónde encontrarme."

No tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar o ponerse furiosa o a llorar nada, solo se quedó parada allí si moverse fue Archie quien arranco la imagen y la hizo trizas.

-Que miran idiotas se terminó el show. ¿Candy estas bien? La abrazo después de todos se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos.

Lloro hasta desahogar la rabia, la impotencia sabía quién era el causante de todo era Terry no había duda. Luego tanto ella y Archie miraron que Annie se dirigía hacia un auto negro descapotable donde estaba un elegante hombre recostado sobre el con unas gafas negras.

Y luego ambos se abrazaron efusivamente en un enorme abrazo mientras giraban en círculos.

-Pero qué diablos. ¿Quién es ese tipo que está abrazando a Annie? ¿Lo conoces Candy?

Ella no lo conocía pero se había quedado con la boca abierta era un hombre rubio de unos 35 años no podía verle los ojos debido a las gafas, pero se notaba de lejos que era muy guapo.

Ahora entendía porque el malestar de Archie.

-No lo conozco.

-Entonces dile a Annie que le aproveche yo me largo de aquí, por lo visto salgo sobrando.

-Pero….Archie….

Ya el castaño se había ido en la otra dirección.

Ella seguía allí sin moverse hasta que vio que Annie venía de la mano de aquel ángel caído del cielo.

-Candy mira quien llego. Te presento a Albert es el fastidioso de quien tanto te hable.

-Yo también te amo Annie. Hola soy Albert encantado de conocerte.

Candy sintió celos de aquellas palabras a pesar de que apenas lo conocía era evidente la familiaridad con que se trataban ambos, ahora entendía porque Archie estaba tan celoso.

-Mucho gusto Albert yo soy Candy…

-No seas tímida Candy.. Dijo y de pronto se encontraba envuelta en sus brazos oliendo su perfume tan masculino. Annie me ha hablado tanto de ti ella te adora, y estoy seguro que yo también lo hare.

Candy se sonrojo de pies a cabeza. En verdad derretía con las palabras no podía dejar de mirarlo, su corazón latía a mil.

Luego de eso la conversación fluyo tan natural, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, mientras iban en el coche toda la mirada era en ella, y de vez en cuando a Annie la incluía en la conversación. El tiempo se hizo demasiado corto, las dejo en casa de su amiga

Y dijo que tenía cosas que hacer apenas llegaba a la ciudad y debía buscar un hotel.

-¿Cómo un hotel estás loco amor? Te quedas conmigo en casa.

-Mi loquita bella sabía que podía contar contigo odio los hoteles, a la noche regreso. Adiós Candy me gustaría seguir platicando contigo.

-Claro.. luego hablamos.

Claro que si desde que se habían hecho grandes amigas Annie la había invitado a vivir

-Bueno cuenta todo Annie Britter.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo, acaso Albert está enamorado de ti. Archie estaba muy celoso. No quiso decir que ella también.

-Que, claro que no nos hemos criado como hermanos, hasta nos decimos te amo y esas cosas, pero en verdad estaba celoso.

-Si claro, no viste que se fue.

-Bien merecido, lleva días con mujeres que le coquetean a cada rato y no hace nada.

-Pero él te quiere a ti.

-De que me sirve si no lo demuestra.

Siguieron charlando otro rato hasta que ella se fue a acostar temprano no supo a qué hora llego Albert y la verdad si sentía un poco de celos por la relación de amistad que tenía Albert y Annie. Tenía que sacarse esa espinita no podía dormir necesitaba leer algo, era muy tarde pero solo así podía pensar con claridad.

Iba descalza con el cabello suelto y una babydoll blanca que caían por encima de sus muslos

No había entrado mucho cuando de repente la luz de una lámpara se encendió.

Y Albert estaba sin camisa, descalzo con las piernas levantadas, sus manos debajo de la nuca y mirando hacia donde estaba ella.

La miraba intensamente hasta que se dio cuenta con la luz de la lámpara se podían ver sus pezones con claridad. Se llevó las manos a sus pechos. Y luego se dio cuenta que era en vano la dichosa seda no tapaba nada y tampoco dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-No sabía que estabas aquí lo siento.

-Ven siéntate aquí a mi lado.

Ella se sento a su lado en el gran sofá

-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Hace poco.

-Espero no interrumpir.

-No solo pensaba, y claro que no, me gusta tu compañía. Corazón.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Está bien.

-Estás enamorado de Annie.

-¿Qué?, claro que no, no te niego que es hermosa, pero solo la veo como una hermana es mi mejor amiga.

-Fue lo mismo que me dijo ella solo lo quería confirmar.

-Me alegra que lo hagas, no quiero malos entendidos entre nosotros.

-No te creas la gran cosa, solo lo hice por curiosidad.

Él se levantó y se acercó tanto a su rostro que no pudo respirar.

-Todas las chicas darían lo que fuera por estar así conmigo. Dicen que soy buen partido.

-Pues no te veo la gran cosa la verdad.

Albert se tumbó sobre ella de tal modo que la fue acostando hasta quedar Candy debajo y el encima sin tocarla.

-No me has dejado demostrártelo mido 21 centímetros.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos, como podía hablar así tan abiertamente de su sexo.

Pero su lado rebelde no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

-Tendría que verificarlo.

-Hazlo. Dijo con mirada picara mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Tendría que ir por una lupa, o más bien por un microscopio.

Albert abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-Te demostrare lo que puedo hacer.

Tomo sus manos por encima de la cabeza. Y se acostó completamente sobre ella mientras se apodero de su boca.

No había ni un solo centímetro de espacio entre ellos, ella jadeaba y suspiraba tenía que estar soñando sentía su miembro tan grande, como había dicho el sobre su sexo, era un perversión tan excitante.

Y luego cuando estaban en la mejor parte el se retira. Se levanta y le tiende la mano.

-Pero….

-Ya tendremos otros encuentros Candy. Hoy he quedado muy mal ante ti, me dijiste feo, y tras eso que lo tenía pequeño.

-Acaso herí tu ego de macho.

-No, para nada, solo que hoy no será que te demuestre mis dotes de macho dominante, le alzo el rostro, solo quería con ese beso que supieras lo mucho que me gustas desde que te vi.

Candy aquella noche no pudo dormir de la emoción soñó con sus besos y porque sabía que Albert era todo un hombre. Jamás había estado con ninguno pero quería que el fuera el primero.

Y a la mañana siguiente se levantó encontró a Albert y a Annie desayunando.

-Podrías llevar a Albert a pasear un poco Candy yo me veré con Archie. Y pórtate bien eh ya te conozco.

-Ehhh Annie juro que me portare bien, además Candy yo solo somos amigos. ¿Cierto?

Fue como si el alma se le cayera al piso al escuchar eso, pensó que después de lo de anoche empezarían algo formal, era evidente que ambos se gustaban pero llamarlo amiga.

-Claro que sí, listo amigo vamos a pasear.

Pasaron los días y las cosas iban así. Annie seguía celosa de la amistad entre Candy y Archie, Archie estaba celoso de la llegada de Alfonso, era más guapo que él. Annie y Candy mejores amigas, pero también a Candy le daba un poco de celos la amistad entre ellos.

A pesar de que Albert se burlaba de Annie y Archie por ser tan melosos, que le producían diabetes, el y Candy eran puro amor, corazón, bebe, nena, mi vida, muñequita, mi bombón, mi príncipe, amor, belleza, hermosa, era una locura.

Pero por las noches daban rienda a besos, caricias, en aquella biblioteca, aunque nunca llegaban a mas hasta que Candy supo porque.

Archie le conto que una noche Albert lo había ido a buscar de forma rara.

-¿Te gusta Candy? ¿La quieres?

-Si claro, que la quiero, pero solo como amiga.

-Ahora estas peleado con Annie si desearías, podrías estar con ella.

-Te aseguro que ni ella ni yo nos vemos de ese modo.

-Annie y yo estaríamos dispuesto a hacernos a un lado si ustedes se gustan, para que sean felices.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero la verdad la veo como amiga.

-Entonces la conquistare. Esta pequeña me trae loco.

-Se ve que te gusta tanto.

-Sí, pero sabes algo, aun no puedo olvidar, aquella pancarta donde ella estaba desnuda, cuando la conocí. No la puedo sacar de mi mente.

-Estás loco, eso fue una estupidez de ese tipo de su ex porque ella ya no lo quiere.

-Entonces que sea lo que Dios quiera la hare mía y no solo por una noche sino para siempre.

Y para rematar Albert le había contado a Archie que días después había golpeado a Terry para defenderla. Sabiendo todo eso esa noche sería especial.

Fue a la biblioteca como todas las noches, el leía un libro, llevaba una falda, muy sexy y una blusa amarrada a la cintura, él estaba concentrado que no la escucho llegar. Ella tomo el libro se lo saco de sus manos. Pudo ver la mirada de asombro en el rubio.

Y allí se acomodó encima de él. Y el rubio sonrío.

-Así que quieres degustar la mercadería.

-Llevo muchos días de muestra es hora de que sea mía.

Candy le desabrocho una por una los botones de la camisa sin dejar de mirarlo, Albert estaba inmóvil dejándose llevar por lo que aquella pequeña le fuera hacer.

En aquel instante se olvidó de la promesa que se había hecho así mismo de no enamorarse de ninguna otra mujer, es que Candy no era una mujer cualquiera, era única, edición limitada.

Desde que la había visto de lejos saliendo con Annie se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta, es que la verdad Annie le había hablado tanto sobre ella, lo buena amiga que era, como siempre estaban juntas, que deseaba conocerla con todas sus fuerzas.

Además era tanto el amor que se tenían entre ambas, que se llamaban entre sí, mi luz, mi niña, mi adoración, mi hermosa, una vez le había hecho la broma a Annie que si es que ambas estaban enamoradas. pues en aquellos tiempos no había que sorprenderse de que algo así sucediera.

Pero Candy era toda una mujer mientras terminaba de desabrocharle los últimos botones de su camisa, se dijo que no se dejaría llevar por celos tontos, todo ese tiempo había estado rondando en su cabeza la imagen desnuda de Candy, imaginándose que el otro tipo la había visto como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Y luego está el problema de Archie, Annie por naturaleza es celosa y posesiva, y tanto era al extremo que algunas veces se le metían cosas en la cabeza, como que ella no era suficiente para Archie, y que este con la personalidad de Candy tan decidida, tan única, su castaño también estuviera enamorado de la rubia. Algunas veces eran tantas las dudas de Annie que también él había estado en la misma situación, no soportaba que Archie la abrazara, se le acercara.

Se estaba volviendo loco, por eso como hombre que era, fue hablar de frente con Archie para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones con respecto a Candy y sacarse de una vez todos los fantasmas de la cabeza. Allí de hombre a hombre por fin se dio cuenta que entre ambos solo había amistad. Y allí estaba decidido a conquistarla a como diera lugar. Bueno eso era en teoría porque en la práctica se había escondido cual cobarde en la biblioteca, bueno ni siquiera estaba leyendo solo estaba dejando que las horas del reloj avanzaran hasta que Candy viniera a buscarlo.

La miro a los ojos y al fin ella término de sacarle la camisa por completo. Y luego muy traviesa poso sus labios en su pecho. Y allí murió el poco control que tenía la haría suya ahora.

La agarro del trasero con una mano y la apretó contra su miembro, mientras con la otra, la tomo por la nuca para besarla con ansias, sin desabrocharle el sostén lo empezó a lamer y a chupar por encima del brasier, estaba tan duro que no resistió más dejo de besarla y con voz ronca dijo.

-Quítatelo. Déjame saborearte

Ella se quitó la blusa y luego se sacó el sostén y lo voló por los aires.

-Magnifico, son perfectos.

Y luego sin dejar de apretarla por el trasero hacia su sexo la chupo cual niño sediento, pero siempre deseaba más, y no le era suficiente con solo lamer y chupar, y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos que hacían que Candy gritara desenfrenadamente y se restregara más contra su sexo.

Luego la aparto un poco y le ordeno.

-Levanta un poco el trasero. Procedió a quitarle las bragas. Ahora coloca tus dos piernas por encima de mi hombro.

Cuando esta lo hizo. Le volvió a decir.

-Levanta un poco el trasero y apoya tus manos sobre mis piernas.

Luego que hizo esto, Candy abrió los ojos como platos cuando Albert procedió a devorarla cual naranja, la lamia le daba lengüetazos, a pesar de que la posición no era la más adecuada se sentía en la gloria, su pecho subía y bajaba y luego sin que pudiera evitarlo se corrió en la boca del rubio.

-Eres una delicia dulzura mía.

Ella aún temblaba cuando el bajo sus piernas y la abrazo luego que se calmó.

-Quiero que me cabalgues, quiero verte los ojos cuando lo haces, y ver tu cara cuando me corra dentro de ti.

Ella antes de eso le saco el pene y lo apretó entre su mano, era tan suave y duro a la vez y también quería probarlo, con la lengua lo recorrió de la punta hasta el final, y paso un lengüetazo por sus bolas también.

Y lo condujo justo a su entrada, nunca había estado con ningún hombre, así que quería que fuera rápido y sin dolor, lo tenía el pene allí tanteando buscando la entrada donde ella palpitaba anhelante buscando una satisfacción que quería ser saciada.

Y fue descendiendo vio como todo aquel tamaño de 21 centímetros quedaba enterrado hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Suspiro cuando al fin la barrera cedió y mordisqueo el hombro del rubio.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si en el cielo. Ahora empieza a moverte lentamente de arriba abajo hasta que encuentres el ritmo.

Un poco torpe empezó a subir y bajar mientras no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Era tal la sensación que a veces ambos tiraban la cabeza hacía atrás siendo presas del deseo. El apretaba sus nalgas, las golpeaba, chupaba y lamia sus senos.

Candy había encontrado un ritmo subía y bajaba, salía y entraba se prendía de sus hombros para apoyarse y hacerlo más rápido.

Y sin salirse de su interior, en la misma posición se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas al rubio esto le facilitaba mucho para tocarle los pechos, mientras la apretaba más contra sí.

Tenía una hermosa vista de su blanco trasero. Y sintió que ya no podía esperar más.

-No aguanto más pequeña Candy me voy a correr dentro de ti.

-Hagámoslo juntos. La tomo en brazos y la coloco en cuatro encima del sofá y empezó a darle tremendas embestidas hasta que ambos se corrieron y gritaron al mismo tiempo. El suspiro y la llevo consigo para quedar a lado abrazándola.

Pasaron los días y ellos mantuvieron su romance en secreto. Annie se había vuelto más segura con respecto a su relación con Archie y ya no lo celaba, bueno lo celaba con Candy porque mujer que se le aproximaba al castaño y Annie le sacaba las garras.

Siempre estaba torturando al par de rubios, para que confesaran que tenían algo pero Albert era muy reservado, en sus cosas y no quería que Annie anduviera de chismosa.

Albert por su lado, había cambiado totalmente con respecto a las mujeres, era el quien le dijo a Candy que no pasaría más de una semana donde iba a gritarles a todo el mundo que Candy era suya. Y bueno Terry después de la golpiza que le había dado el rubio jamás volvió a molestar a Candy.

Y Candy por su lado no podía estar más feliz, cada día se citaba a escondidas en la biblioteca con su rubio para tener encuentros apasionados a media noche. De los cuales muy pronto a Albert se llevaría un regalo que estaba guardando muy celosamente.

 **FIN**


End file.
